How To: Create a Quest Page
This page will show you how to create a correctly formated quest page by using the source mode. For farther help look at the recommended links at the bottom of the page. Stages Of Building A Quest Page A quest page will be build in 8 short and simple stages, all displayed here: Image The image should be the image of the quest like and . Please try to avoid using images like (not a quest image). You can use this page to learn how to add a photo: How To: Add A Photo. make sure the photo is on the right side of the page and enlarge/reduced to 150 pixels. Put the image in the first line of the page. Transcript Every mission has a short transcript before the tasks. At the next line, write the transcript between ' ''' and , like this: I'm so excited to join your Kingdom! But, um... could you build me a house so I'll be safe from the Beasties?. Please notice that there is a difference between and writing a colon (:) at the beggining of the line. DO NOT use a colon! Intro Line Press enter twice to go two lines down. This is the format of the introduction of a quest page. Copy it and customize the bolded italic parts to match your quest page: "''Put here the goal's name" is quest number out of number in the [[Name of goals series]] quesetline. You can also write the word goal or the word mission instead of the word quest. This is just one line and you need no more then it. Tasks This is the longest part in the page creation. Start this stage by pressing enter twice to go two lines down. Now write Tasks , then press enter and continue. The first line will always look like this: Just write the names of the previous quest and the next quest in there places. Transcript 2 In the next line, but again with '''NO empty lines between the previous stage and this one (it's very important), write the transcription for completing the mission between ' ''' and ''. Sharing Text Press enter twice to go two lines down. Write Share and press enter. Now add the relavent image. Write the text from the sharing link but every time there's a name change it to X. Here is an example: X is sheltering the homeless! X just built a new home for Yvette, their first subject in CastleVille. Come get some Stone to shelter your royal subjects. You can also write what a person will get by pressing on the link. Category At the end of the page write this in a new line: Categories:Goals. Gallery If you have images that are relavent to the quest and you haven't used in the page, or if you find any in the wiki, you can add theme to a gallery. To see how to do so go here: How To: Add a Gallery. Pages Of Good Example The following pages pages are built exactly as writen here, you can use them to see how a quest page should look like. You can also look at a page's source by pressing "Edit" while being in the page. *Raise the Roof *Sticks and Stones *No Bull *Penny Pinching Besides from the list above there are also many other pages in the wiki that are following the rules listed here.